Unusual Friendships
by nonametothinkof
Summary: Kurt is a Cheerio, Blaine is a nerd. Will they ever meet? Maybe, maybe not. WARNING, Smut road AHEAD! ONESHOT *my longest oneshot yet!*


**A/N:** I'M BACK! I am so sorry for like two months of waiting! I had a LOOOONG writer's block. For the MJ themed fic I said I would be posting, I thought I posted it, but I didn't. LOL. Anyways, this story is VERY VERY VERY different from the way my other stories were written. This is filled with SMUT. The smut is also very different. More, hardcore? I don't know. :P So, I took the challenge on writing the craze : Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine. :P I hope it's alright! I don't know about TWTTCEH. Kurt and Blaine are really giving me a hard time to decide what's gonna happen next :P I'm also making a Quinn-Brittany-Santana threesome fic, but I don't know if I should post it. Tell me in the reviews if I should! :D

PS, I have TWITTER! Just PM me if you want to follow me ^_^

And, If you want me to make a sequel (which I am planning to do, I just want to know if you guys want it ^_^), please PM me or tell me in the reviews. Thank you guys, gals, and Klainers! :D

* * *

Oneshot, _Unusual Friendships_

* * *

"High Bitch in Charge coming through!" Kurt said through his megaphone in the hallway. Ever since he got in the Cheerios, he has been highly respected for his great choreography. He has brought in two Nationals trophies. Now he was a junior, making his way through two groups of students. He was with Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. The King and Queens, as the school would call them. They each got to their lockers : Brittany's and Santana's, Quinn's, Mercedes's and Kurt's.

"I can't believe I'm one of the bitches in charge, Mercedes! It's, it's something I've never dreamed of!" Kurt told her. She was currently fixing her hair. Kurt thought he should fix his too, so he got his can of hairspray, and sprayed a lot. "Well, White Boy, y'are a high bitch of course. But y'aren't the only one." Mercedes replied, slipping a pack of Tater Tots into her bag.

"But, I've never experienced, love. I mean, I know, I may be the only gay here in Lima, but, I just, know that my true love is here!" Kurt said as he closed his locker and leaned against it. He sighed, looking at the linoleum floor.

"Well then, if it isn't Pinochio looking forward to his never happening dreams..." Santana said. "Hey, did you know there's a type of noodles called 'Angel's Hair'. I know it's real hair, and it tastes good. I wonder how my hair tastes like..." Brittany said beside her, starting to take a lock of her blonde hair into her mouth, but Santana quickly, but gently, grabbed her hand to refrain her from doing such. Kurt always wondered how Brittany was able to get to junior year, despite her, difference.

"What do you want from Kurt, Santana?" Quinn asked with her mother-like voice. "Oh, nothing. Just a little spice to my mind, that's all..." Santana replied, with a smirk on her face. She seemed to have looked at Brittany the whole time she said that.

* * *

Nerds, always despised wherever you go. That was the motto of a nerd in his junior year. Curly hair, sweater shirts, jeans (or khakis), school shoes, glasses— basically what a nerd would wear.

"Hey Blaine!" Garamond, a fellow nerd, said as he entered the library. Blaine fixed his glasses as he looked up and said "Oh, hi Garamond.".

"Wanna play Call of Duty tonight?" Garamond asked Blaine. He noticed that Blaine was possessed by an algebra book and calculus book. Garamond closed both books and said "Hey! It's a Friday! C'mon!" Garamond said, with a snort. "I have this BIG test on Monday, I'm about to tutor some random student, I'm out on Sunday— I'm sorry Garamond. I can't." Blaine said with a shrug. Garamond seemed to agree.

Until he got Blaine's stuff and dragged him to his car.

"Of all people, YOU, you resist Call of Duty?" Garamond said as he opened the passenger seat's car door for Blaine. "I have a LOT to do, Garamond." Blaine said, and overexaggerated it with big hand movements. He got in the car anyway. It was Garamond, the very insistent nerd.

"Great! Buckle up, and get ready for a fast ride, Blaine!" Garamond exclaimed as he turned on the ignition.

"GARAMOND! STOP! I have so much to study for!" Blaine said as the boy beside him drove like a maniac. "Relax! You're just gonna have a MARATHON of Call of Duty! Nothin' big, right?" Garamond said with a smile, and removed his glasses.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! YOU'RE REMOVING YOUR GLASSES!?" Blaine screamed in the car. "Meh, I've got contacts anyway." Garamond said calmly.

Well great, Blaine might die in this car. He gripped on the seatbelt, and hoped for protection.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel, why are still you on the Cheerios!?" an annoying small brunette asked Kurt. "Look, Hobbit, he doesn't want your questions. So get out, Harpy." Santana said and the brunette left swiftly.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, not knowing why Santana pushed her off that way. "That was the oh-so-annoying Rachel Berry. She thinks she is the over the top special, when in fact she is just horribly stupid." Quinn said, and waved at the quarterback Finn Hudson.

"Wait, we have a performance today, right?" Mercedes asked. "Yes we do! It's the dance routine, right?" Santana asked. "Yes it is Santana." Quinn replied. Mercedes then slipped a Tot into her mouth.

* * *

The final beat of the song played, and they ended up in a pyramid, making Quinn the top, and then Kurt sung a line from the WMHS Hymn. The whole school roared with applause. Sue was satisfied with the routine, while Mr. Figgins was fully pleased.

As the whole Cheerios team waved, Kurt caught the eye of someone in the crowd. He was curly haired, with a nicely shaped body, and alluring eyes. He had this charming smile that Kurt couldn't just, part from. Kurt thought he was very cute.

"Hey, hey Mercedes, do you know that boy?" Kurt desperately asked as he waved. "Pffft, which boy?" Mercedes said. Kurt slightly pointed at the boy he was staring at.

"Well, Gay McGay, he is Blaine Anderson. Geekest of the geeks, uncoolest of the uncool, wears far too many highwater jeans, and has a knack for school. He gets slushied or beaten up everyday, maybe even dumped. And he still has the big capital letter V outlined in his darling bird of his..." Santana interveined, surprising Kurt. Then the boy seemed to have been called by another boy, and apologetically smiled at Kurt before rushing off.

"Oooh! Looks like someone's got a crush!" Mercedes said. Quinn ran to them and said "I see Mercedes' happy face, what's going on?". "Well, Georgie Porgie over here has a crush on the lamest guy in the world, that's what." Santana said, unpleased by the choice of boys Kurt likes. "Bunny has a crush?" Brittany asked. "Yes, Bunny has a crush..." Mercedes said.

"Then we will plan a date for our king, shall we?" Quinn said, and pecked a friendly kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Great idea— crap, I totally forgot." Kurt said and rushed out the gymnasium.

The girls tried to keep up. "H-hey! Kurt! What's the problem?" Mercedes asked. I then dumped in my Physics book in my messenger bag. "Well, Snow White is gonna have a study with who, exactly?" Santana asked and her fingers intertwined with Brittany's. "Look, I have a tutoring session with, I don't know, and I have to study my butt off to show him, or her, I know crap, because I can't bitch my damn Physics teacher to make me pass!" Kurt said, and left the building.

* * *

"Just go on! My AC130's got this!" Garamond said as he gripped his controller like his life depended on it. They were currently playing the Spec Ops mission in Modern Warfare Two : Big Brother. "Blast some gas trucks as I get ammo!" Blaine shouted in Garamond's room as he got ammunition. "Don't they have ANYTHING aside from M4A1s?" Blaine said, with a trail of annoyance in his voice. "Uh, HELLO, AKs are scattered all around you! Desert Eagles! I dunno! Just check the freaking guns out!" Garamond screamed.

"Not too loud boys! The whole neighborhood will hear you!" Garamond's mom said in a kind way. She was one of the awesomest moms I've ever met. She's so kind, she bakes the best cookies and brownies, she cooks great food, and she allows me to go here and even sleep bere whenever I wanted to! "Yes mom!" Garamond said, and continued manning the helicopter.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA! YOU'RE HITTING ME—OH!" Blaine said, and let go of the controller. Garamond had killed him with his AC130. "Whoa, sorry dude..." Garamond said. "Nahh, it's fine. Good game though. But I really have to go." Blaine said and picked up his bag. He got his books and almost left Garamond's room when he said "Dude, I said a MARATHON! Not just two Spec Ops! I mean, c'mon! Who does TWO Spec Ops and leaves?". "Look, as much as I'd love to play with you, I have a filled weekend." Blaine said and rushed his goodbye.

He left Garamond completely pissed off.

* * *

Today was Saturday. What would Kurt wear? Oh yeah, his Cheeri— there was no school. Damn. He went for his Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs combo outfit. He checked if his hair was coiffed (which it was), and got his Physics book. He studied some so that he could actually impress his tutor.

As for Blaine, he went on a different style of clothing today. Gelled hair, normal jeans, and the usual polo and sweater vest.

They both got to their cars and left for McKinley, where they would meet.

* * *

Kurt parked his car on his usual parking spot. He spotted another car a few spots away. Who owns that?

As he entered, he almost dropped the coffee he was holding, and his book.

His tutor, was, the boy who he saw yesterday. What was his name again?

Even the boy was surprised.

"Uh hello. Glad to meet you! You are Kurt Hummel, if I am correct?" he said charmingly with a charming smile and shook his hand. Kurt was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe the gorgeous boy he saw yesterday was the gorgeous boy now. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself! I am Blaine Anderson." the boy said.

This. This was the Blaine Anderson Santana was talking about?

"Uhm, hello? Are you okay?" Blaine Anderson said.

"OH! Uh, I'm fine, sorry." Kurt said.

'Damn, I screwed up.' Kurt said to himself.

"You screwed up on what exactly?" Blaine said. "OH! Uh, nothing nothing. Please, carry on!" Kurt said, utterly embarassed.

"So, where do you want to study?" Blaine asked him.

'I want to study you.' Kurt told himself.

"You do realize you're saying everything you're thinking about, right?" Blaine said, ears reddish.

"OH MY GOSH, I am so sorry and I didn't mean to say anything and—" "Shh, shhh..." Blaine said, placing his index finger on Kurt's lips. "It's fine, I'm on your side." Blaine said. He then licked his finger.

"Hmm. Nonfat mocha?" Blaine said.

'Did he? DID HE JUST DO THAT!?' Kurt said in his mind, making sure his mouth was shut.

"Yes apparently, I did do that. Pardon me, but I can see the reaction in your eyes. Now come along, I have to tutor you, remember?" Blaine said and held out his hand. Kurt looked at his hand, and then looked into his golden eyes.

"Uhm, Kurt? As much as I'd like to see you gaze into me, I sadly don't have the whole day..." Blaine said.

"I'm annoying you, am I?" Kurt said, with his cheeks flushed. "No! You're actually pretty cute." Blaine said and winked.

Kurt almost fainted at that moment, and he finally held Blaine's hand.

Was Blaine the significant other? Was this his true love? Kurt didn't know, but he sure hoped he was.

He then started singing a familiar song as they walked. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream—

HE CAN SING!? He can f***ing sing!? Kurt was now thinking that this was his true love. But wait— A NERD? Why would a Cheerio be with a NERD?

"So, uh, this is where we'll study!" Blaine said, and presented a room— what room was this? A piano? Chairs facing the pia— where are the desks? There are no des— WHO GOES TO A CLASSROOM WITH NO DESKS!?

"Judging by your facial expression, you don't know this room. This is the choir room. Here is where the glee club meetings are held. I'm part of the glee club, where the so called 'losers' are in." Blaine said as he opened the door for me.

"C'mon in, we have a lot to do." he said charmingly with a smile.

I'm sure I almost fainted at that very moment.

"We don't have that much time, boo." Blaine whispered seductively, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"OH! UH, yes!" I said, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

* * *

He took the seat beside me, and we took out our Physics books. "So, I have to tutor you with, oh! The solving for the speed and velocity! Forgetting your basics aren't you?" I asked Kurt.

He looked like he wanted to rip my clothes off.

Let's have a game, shall we?

"Oh, jeez. It's getting quite hot for me in here, pardon me." I said, and took off my scarf.

His eyes opened and stared at my neck.

I then removed the sweater I wore, and the blazer. It revealed my suspenders.

Kurt looked like he wanted to devour me.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! You see—"

"I want you." Kurt interrputed, and then swiftly covered his mouth.

"Pardon?" I asked him. He was cute. Maybe a good boyfriend?

"I—I— don't listen to me—" "It's okay, boo... You can do what you want with me... Whenever you want..." I whispered to him, licking his neck slightly. He shivered a bit, but then relaxed.

"C-can we—" he released a moan from his mouth. Something I'd never expect to find in there. I sucked his neck, thats why.

"Well then, before we start slamming each other, lets sing? A nice hello duet perhaps?" I told him, rushing to the front. He seemed to fix his immaculate hair. "S-sure, w-whatever you want..." Kurt said.

I flipped through the songs in my iPhone.

Bingo.

"So, do you know any uhm Neon Trees?" I asked him, leaning on the piano. I gestured him to come over. He did. "Who wouldn't know Neon Trees?" Kurt said, trying to not sound like he was getting hard.

He was playing very well.

I placed my iPhone in the existing iPhone dock in the choir room, and made sure the dock was properly connected to the speakers.

"Well, lets have some Animal..." I told him, and leaned back onto the piano.

"_Here we go again, _  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends._  
_So take it easy on me,_  
_I'm afraid I'm never satisfied_." I sung, and grabbed his chin to make our foreheads touch.

"_Here we go again_," he sung, pulling my head like he wanted to kiss me.  
"_We're sick like animals we play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal_  
_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_." he sung.

So he was a countertenor. Sexy.

"_No I won't sleep tonight_," we both sung, he sung the higher notes while I sung the lower notes. We almost made our lips touch, before I ran away playfully around the room.

"_O-oh, I want so more_  
_O-oh, what are we waiting for?_  
_Take a bite out of my heart tonight_." we sung as I softly bit Kurt's ear.

I'm sure he almost fell after that.

"_O-oh, I want so more_  
_O-oh, baby what are we waiting for?_  
_Take a bite out of my heart tonight_."

"_Hush, hush the world is quiet_," We both sung, and I placed my finger on his lips.

"_Hush, hush we both can fight it_" we sung again as we went to the piano.

"_It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?_" we sung as Kurt started unbuttoning his clothes.

I took over the buttons instead, as he took over me stripping myself.

I gestured Kurt to lay down on the piano, which he did. The song was still playing, but there was no one singing. The singers were busy trying to stop their eye sex and were now getting intimate. Over a piano.

Kurt didn't seem to know where to start.

"First time, huh?" I asked him, kissing his head, smelling his hair, and ruining it. "Y-yes." He told me in a pleading manner.

I then placed my hand on his hardened, tracing it slowly, making sure he felt it. "And you're still a virgin, aren't you?" I said to him seductively. He seemed to have nodded.

The most famous guy in school, virgin? That's a surprise.

I was, too— or was I? But nerds can be anything in the inside.

"Let's just go to my place, and finish this there... What do you say?" I told and then sucked the air out of him.

"A-anything for you, Blaine..." Kurt told me.

Yes, he's a very good playmate...

* * *

No one was at home anyway, so right after I closed the door, I pounded Kurt on the wall, and we shared a fierce kiss. I could never get enough of the boy's taste.

I gave a wet hickey to him, and he then plunged me right back into another hot kiss.

"You are so hot—" I touched his tongue with mine. "I knew nerds were this kinky..." Kurt told me.

A new idea sparked in me.

I slowly crept my hands onto his belt, unbuckling it. I felt his hardened. As soon as it unbuckled, I immediately unbuttoned and zipped down his pants, revealing the soft fabric covering his hardened. I gripped on it.

"N-now... P-please..." Kurt pleaded from above. I knelt, and revealed his hardened, dangling. "Sweet merciful," I couldn't continue, I sucked it. Feeling it, tasting it.

Kurt moaned from above. His moan filling the whole house.

I then made my tongue touch what ever it could. This boy tasted amazing.

"I want you, on a bed, now."

* * *

We slammed each other on my bed. We kissed so hard. We thrusted, and thrusted. Kurt's hands ruined my hair. Our sweats combined together. I then sucked intensely at his neck, and he plunged me back into another needed kiss.

"Spread your legs, boo." I told him. He spreaded them, leaving his cock free.

I sucked on his cock once more, so hard Kurt moaned even louder. I placed pressure on it, he moaned. I then made a wet pop sound, he heaved for air.

"Turn around, Kurtsie" I whispered in his ear. He happily obliged.

I then got a condom, my hands shivering from so much lust. I also got some lube, placing both beside me, seeing Kurt's butt.

"You look so amazing..." I said. He then dipped his tongue in Kurt's hole. Kurt arched up. I held his cock, making a pattern of tight and loose holds on it. His hands clawed my mattress.

I took out my tongue. I let go of his cock. "B-Blaine..." Kurt said. I slipped the condom on my cock, and then applied some lube. "Yes Kurt?" I teased.

I then slipped my index finger into his hole.

He arched up again.

"Don't worry, everything's fine Kurtsie..." I told him.

I slipped in another finger.

He nearly kicked me.

"Now, tell me, you feel comfy, babe?" I asked him, making sure my breath ghosted his skin. "Oui..." He said, running out of air.

That meant yes, right?

I slipped my cock in his hole, trying to thrust in.

"Damn Kurt, you're so tight!" I told him.

I thrusted harder, my cock went deeper.

"Ohmygod Blaine!" He said, amazed by the new contact.

I was inside of him.

* * *

His cock in my freaking butt!

He held on my cock, my head fell onto his shoulder.

This felt AMAZING.

We then fell onto the bed. We were both gasping for air. Blaine then slipped out of me.

I gasped at the loss of his warmth.

Then I felt this strange curdling in my stomach.

"B-blaine, why is my stomach, tension—"

It constricted me.

He then gripped my cock.

"You're gonna have an orgasm..." Blaine said.

And then something spurted out of my cock.

And now I felt so much better, before I realized I just did that on Blaine's hand.

"Oh I'm so—" Blaine sucked my cock. When his lips parted, white strings stuck on his lips.

The hottest thing alive.

I then heard something wet get in something.

Oh, the condom.

Then I saw Blaine. His eyes closed.

"K-Kurt, I-I'm gonna—" he then spurted out come.

I wanted to try something.

I went over to him, and then I placed my fingertip on his cock, rubbing it up and down. Blaine shivered. "Oh god Kurt..." He said.

I then replaced that finger with my tongue, sliding it everywhere. I was tasting him.

"K-Kurt, j-just—"

I sucked his cock.

That moan came out.

Who knew nerds were so hot?

I then part, feeling strings attach themselves onto my lips.

I knew I read something on how to masturbate somewhere... Use that trick on Blaine?

"Come for me..." I told him.

"Y-you can't be—"

"Do it..." I told him.

I gripped his cock, and I slid my hand up and down.

He released a moan.

I then left two fingers, but increased the speed.

"O-oh K-I'm g—"

I sucked his cock.

"KURT OHMYF—"

Come went splashing in my mouth. I sucked his cock harder, and then I let go.

We then heaved for air.

"You were amazing..." Blaine said.

"You too."

"C-can we become, you know, boyfriends?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he teased a smile.

Well then, that's great.

Though how am I supposed to hide all of these marks once I get home?

* * *

My scarf. I made sure it was securely knotted around my neck. My arms, I wore a jacket. I think I should look okay by now.

I silently closed the door, and saw that the lights were closed. Hmm, they could've been asleep by now. Or dad might be just surfing the internet for a few tickets to the upcoming game—

"Well, what took you so long?"

Oh m-my. I-its—

"Traffic. There was this accident down the road, and it caused a BIG traffic jam. I had to detour–" "But a detour wouldn't take that long..." My father said.

Yeah, he was right.

"Dad, uh, even the detours were pretty traffic..." I said, trying to sound convincing enough.

Silence filled the room. I did not like this silence.

"I'm just gonna go up now. I had a long day..." I said, and forced a yawn. I loosened my scarf a bit, and went up the staircase quickly.

I locked my door, and my phone beeped.

"Hello?" I said, my breath heaving from so much nervousness.

"So, are you available on Tuesday night, babe?" The voice on the phone asked.

Blaine.

"Oh, Tuesday? I'm definetly available." I replied.

"Good. You better dress up that day. We are going to have a fabulous night." Blaine said, and stopped the call.

I couldn't believe what was coming ahead. Yesterday, I knew I would find my love of my life. Now I found him.

I placed my phone on the nightstand, and took off my scarf. I was taking my shoes off when

"Well, I am very sure those are purple lip marks, Snow White?" That Latina voice said.

Shit.

"Santana! How did you get in my room!?" I squealed, but hushed my voice so that my dad wouldn't hear me.

"You left your window unlocked. So I thought you'd be coming home at five, since you had a tutoring session. But I think you had an 'extended tutoring session'. Mhm." She continued.

She suddenly took out scissors from her pocket.

"SANTANA! WHAT ARE YOU—" she cut my shirt in half.

"And since WHEN did you wear flannel shirts? What happened to your fabulous outfit selections? And your pants aren't buttoned right. And your chest—"

"OH MY GOD. TWITTER UPDATE! Kurt Hummel FINALLY gets LAID! Who was it?" Santana squealed and smelled my stomach.

"Oh, that is definetly the smell of cum. Who was it Hummel?" She demanded.

"It was uh. Nothing. I didn't get laid. I had no sex." I said, my cheeks were getting red at the worst time.

"Oh really. Because your eyes say you got your big V out of there by— IT WAS ANDERSON! How could you, have SEX with the LAMEST guy in school! And he was GAY!?"

"Santana! He's a great guy!"

"Oh, then you'll become fuck buddies?"

"SANTANA STOP IT! Okay, so Blaine isn't as bad as I thought, so what!?" I screamed.

"Fine. That sex was accepted by Lady Sex herself. I am so gonna bring popcorn with me the next time you two have S-E-X!" Santana said. She then climbed out of my room.

* * *

"So, you aren't a virgin anymore? That's, amazing..." Quinn said, quite disturbed.

"Well, I have to go." I said, and rushed.

"You're gonna get laid AGAIN? I am so watching. Bye people!" Santana said, and took a container of popcorn from her bag.

* * *

"Blaine! Where are you taking me?" Kurt said. I blindfolded him with a tie. "Just wait, kitten." I told him. I led him to my family dining room. My parents were out and Coop was in Los Angeles for some thing he'll never get in to.

"Ready Kurt?" I asked him.

"I'm am so gonn— oh my god! This is so..." Kurt said as I removed the time. He looked at me as I tied the tie. "You look so adorable in that tie, you know?" He told me. "Really? Because you look amazing." I told him. He blushed. "This is gonna be great..." Kurt said.

I accompanied him to his seat, and we ate.

"Did you cook all this?" Kurt asked as he took another forkful of pasta in his mouth. "Yeah, is it okay?" I asked. "It's amazing." He told me, and looked at my eyes.

We both knew what that meant.

We got out of our seats, and went to a nearby couch. Kurt laid himself down, and I leaned on him. We shared a hot kiss. Our kisses getting more intense after the other. We couldn't stop.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Kurt said, as he got my mouth again. "Meh, not really." I replied, and sucked his neck.

After a while more, we stopped, gasping for breath.

"Thank you Blaine. For everything." He told me.

"No, thank you. Thank you Kurt." I told him. He blushed.

When he left, I checked my phone.

_'Message from Garamond Kentway :_

_Dude! You had sex with Hummel!? What happened?'_

Oh shit.

Then my phone beeped.

_'Message from Garamond Kentway : _  
_Well, you two have a very unusual friendship. ;)'_

* * *

So again, tell me if I should post the Unholy Trinity threesome fic!

Reviews are love!

And please, read the stories of my amazing friend spacemustard!

I'm on the Glee Wiki (as nonametothinkof) and on Twitter (PM me if you want to know)!

And again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
